


Open to Change

by NashidaKyouko



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Week, Avatar Week 2015, Avatar Week: Beginnings, Azula thinks about him and their relationship a fair bit, F/F, One Shot, POV Third Person, Post-The Search, Romance, Zuko doesn't actually appear but, cross-posted on tumblr and dA, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NashidaKyouko/pseuds/NashidaKyouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula had been trying hard to get more stabilized for several years, and she feels it's time to pay Ty Lee a visit and try to make amends. TyZula. For Avatar Week 2015, day one: Beginnings(-->Second chances)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open to Change

**Author's Note:**

> I know Azula may seem OOC, but her arc was incomplete, and so I think (as does Aang in the comics) that Azula will change. Still snarky and stuff, usually, but that attitude wouldn't fit with what she wants to do here, so she intentionally quashes it.  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own AtLA or the characters.

 Ty Lee was apprehensive as she fixed her gaze firmly on the ground. She wouldn't look Azula in the eyes. She couldn't. Sure, people were saying that the ex-Fire Princess had been changing as of late, but after all they'd been through, it figured that Ty Lee wasn't just going to jump into Azula's arms the second she saw her. Hands gripping the sides of the chair she sat on, Ty Lee bit her lip to prevent herself from being the first to speak. The two of them had not said a word to each other since Azula suddenly appeared in the doorway.

Scratching her cheek awkwardly, Azula tried to think of something to say. Her default—an array of insults—was not going to help the situation. Nowadays, being cruel wouldn't get her what she wanted. But she didn't have much experience still with how to interact with others without invoking their fear in some way. Of course, Ty Lee seemed to be afraid even without Azula doing or saying anything. Coming to Kyoshi Island was probably a bad idea. When Azula had heard that Ty Lee was there, though, teaching new recruits for the Kyoshi Warriors, she found that she couldn't keep away. Azula needed to see her energetic childhood friend.

Her sharp eyes wistfully appraised her past comrade, taking in her pink pajamas and noting that her hair was loose this evening. It looked like she was planning on a night in; there was a pile of letters on her bed that she probably was planning to reply to. The sun had been setting when Azula arrived, and now only a thin haze of orange clung to the bottom of the deep blue sky.

Sighing, the nervous woman started with the basics. Those would be easier to get right, she hoped. “H-hello, Ty Lee. How goes... the Warrior lifestyle?” Ty Lee fought to keep her gaze down. “May I come in? I was... hoping we could... talk...” It was still hard to keep polite, even with the basics, apparently. Her instincts demanded that she speak authoritatively; that she enter whether she was permitted or not. But she needed to prove that she was trying to change. She was upset at herself for being tempted to regress totally to her previous state as soon as she tried to speak to Ty Lee. Yes, she still had a ways to go, and some harshness seemed to be inherent to her personality, but it suddenly felt as though she hadn't made any progress. Even if she _did_ manage to avoid forcefully bending this situation to her will.

The only reason Zuko had let her go alone was because he believed she was making progress. She had even helped to save the Avatar's group when they'd been searching for her estranged mother. It seemed that her Zuzu had been open to giving Azula another chance. This was baffling, considering how their relationship had always been so destructive. Especially to him.

Being with the Avatar—changing himself—seemed to make him realize that others had the potential to better themselves, as well. Especially if they were as young as they had been. Still, it had taken 3 years for him to feel it was safe to let Azula roam freely once she had returned after Ursa was found. Really, she couldn't blame him for being cautious. And she still dealt with her mental traumas and anger issues. A medicine developed in the Northern Water Tribe was helping her to have fewer hallucinations, and Zuko had insisted on trying to work on their sibling problems through consultations with an old sage who was well-versed in such affairs. Though she was loathe to admit it out loud, Azula knew these sessions had helped. When she had first been brought back home, these visits had been frequent, but they weren't as needed anymore.

Their relationship was likely to retain some of its rockiness for years to come, but at least there was some degree of smoothness now, where there had only been jagged crags and blistering flames before. Progress.

Azula was so caught up in her thoughts, she nearly missed Ty Lee's inquisitive, “... Why should I let you in?” The words were said quietly, but they had an edge to them. That edge caused Azula's heart to sink.

Hesitantly, Azula tried again, “I already told you why I'm here.” Wanting to avoid sounding annoyed—she was only annoyed at herself at the moment, anyway—she quickly added, “Sorry. I could have phrased that better... I truly just hoped we could talk.” A pause, then she softly amended, “I believe there are things we have left unresolved.” Good. She had managed to say the word 'sorry' without sounding venomous. It still wasn't easy for Azula to apologize.

Finally, Ty Lee glanced up at her guest. Even though she had feared Azula, looking at the 20-year-old filled her with sadness at realizing just how long it had been since the pair had last seen each other. With a heavy sigh, Ty Lee nodded, “Okay. Come in... Azula,” so long had it been since Ty Lee had said that name, she found herself surprisingly thirsty for it, enjoying the way it felt to say anew.

Shoulders relaxing somewhat, Azula entered the room, closing the door. Ty Lee moved to her bed, gesturing to the chair. Azula sat down, never taking her eyes off of Ty Lee. Ty Lee had always been pretty, but maturing into an adult had made her wholly beautiful. Drawing nearer to this youthful beauty had Azula's heart pounding.

Ty Lee watched Azula, fascinated by the atypical displays of nervousness from the woman. She waited again for Azula to speak.

After a few more moments spent in this odd silence—since when was Ty Lee so hushed?—Azula said what she had come to say, “Ty Lee...” She made strong eye contact to try and convey her sincerity, “I came to tell you that I regret what I did... How I treated you... I... I'm genuinely sorry.” She glanced away for a second, then got herself to look back into Ty Lee's widening eyes, “I understand if you do not wish to give me another chance. You deserved an apology, either way. The way I used you, manipulated you... the things I said and all of the threats... I am so very sorry...” The apology was not long winded, but it was wrought with sincere remorse.

A thoroughly stunned Ty Lee continued to stare intently at Azula, trying to gauge the truthfulness and meaning of the words. Azula, on the other hand, took the silence as a rejection, and she broke the steady gaze, turning towards the wall to hide the tears welling up in her eyes. She had known the chances of forgiveness were slim, but that didn't change the fact that this pained her deeply. More than even the rejection itself hurting her, she was tormented by thoughts of how deeply she hurt Ty Lee—for someone as sweet as Ty Lee to withhold forgiveness—Azula felt again that she was little more than a monster. Thinking of how she hurt the woman she loved made the guilt fester in her very soul. It was all she could do to keep the tears from spilling over as she awaited an official judgment.

Azula turning away so abruptly took Ty Lee by surprise. It seemed an odd time to so pointedly look away. Peering closely, however, revealed a very slight shaking of Azula's shoulders. Ty Lee didn't want to make an assumption of what emotion caused the trembling—her assumptions about Azula's heart had been wrong too often—but whatever it was, it was affecting Azula powerfully. It seemed to be a negative emotion. Against her will, Ty Lee felt sorrow to see Azula struggling like this. After all these years, she was so sure she was over Azula, but this encounter made it clear to her heart that she still loved the twisted bender.

She was about to speak when Azula choked out, “I am trying to change. I want to change. Zuzu thinks I can do this. But perhaps I would be better off staying in prison, after all. All I do is hurt the people I love, one way or another.” Single tears slid down both of Azula's cheeks, but no more fell after them. She needed to maintain as much control as possible.

At these words, Ty Lee blushed, _Love?_ With some effort, she forced herself to take Azula's words about changing into consideration and, for now, ignore the implications of her last statement. Ty Lee had heard the stories of Azula's progress from friends and from Zuko, but it wasn't until now that she thought they may be true. She hadn't dared to think Azula would change. She hadn't dared to make herself vulnerable to Azula again.

And yet, Azula had come all the way here, only to apologize. She hadn't even coerced Ty Lee into letting her in. She was obviously trying hard to avoid being needlessly harsh. She felt different than she used to. Her aura was still intense, but it wasn't as threatening as it had been when they last met. And she was trying not to cry. She was trying to change. She was really trying to change. She wanted to show Ty Lee that she was open to changing.

Ty Lee leapt off the bed and, deciding to help Azula change, deciding to give her a chance to make amends for the wrongs done when they were children, she embraced the still-shaking woman from behind. They could try to start over.

 

**

 

A year later, Azula had made remarkable progress in handling her moods. Since reuniting with Ty Lee, it seemed she had renewed determination to improve and heal. She still bit the occasional head off, and she still had a sharp tongue, but her threats were often more for show than they once would have been. Indeed, parts of her were always going to be rough, but she wasn't really the tyrannical, manipulative, cruel 14-year-old girl she had once been. In fact, Azula had come far enough that she was ready to take another step. True, it did not relate directly to her problems, but she had decided to only do this if she really believed she wasn't going to revert back to who she once was.

Ty Lee was staying at the palace for a few weeks. Now that she and Azula had become friends again, they visited each other from time to time. This morning, Ty Lee was happily making breakfast. Servants had offered to take care of it, but Ty Lee wanted to cook something for Azula herself. Perhaps a breakfast-in-bed was in order. Humming as she went, Ty Lee half-danced to Azula's room, knocking on the door with her foot.

The knock startled Azula greatly, and she jumped up. Azula opened the door and Ty Lee rushed in, placing the food on the nearest table. The braided girl frowned when she saw that Azula was already prepared for the day. Breakfast-in-room, then. The two chatted idly as they ate, soaking in each other's presence.

When they were done, and Ty Lee was about to take the dishes away, she was stopped by Azula clearing her throat. Spinning to face her friend, Ty Lee tilted her head quizzically. Face rapidly growing red, Azula made herself take the step, “Ty Lee, I would like to take you out on a date. If you are not opposed to such an honor... would you accept my proposition?”

Now Ty Lee was blushing, too. This was _certainly_ not what she expected from her visit to the palace. Still, a giddy smile overtook her face soon enough, and she tackled Azula as she excitedly agreed, “I'd love to!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I only have time for drabbles/short fics (400~2000 words) for Avatar Week, but I didn't want another Week like this to slip by when I know it exists and have SOME time on my hands. Missing Korra Appreciation Week is still saddening to me, but I was too busy to do anything. I'll try to answer the prompts for all the days of Avatar Week, but I may only be able to do 3-4 of them. We'll see how things go.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the fic~!  
> Please leave kudos if you liked it =3


End file.
